June gives us the dish!
In this second episode of the new reboot; this episode is told from the viewpoint of June Harper. I have always been able to think for myself in a lot of things, but sometimes, I ask myself why I moved back to Boston when I was so much happier back in Sarasota. At least there, I could go on the beach, and sip champagne on my terrace overlooking St. Armands Circle. But I was always taught to believe that family comes first, and when I thought that Richard was alive, it was reason enough to move back up north. The minute I came back, I knew I was in for a tough ride. Beacon Hill can be so insular. Although Michael, Michelle and the others did all right and assimilated there, I never was able to do that easily. I seem to battle those Boring Beacon Hill biddies way too often. Every day it seems, they come up with a new stupid or even more ridiculous complaint. One I deal with all the time is someone always screaming that me or my boys are constantly interfering with her reality TV shows! Tacky! She watches them all and she's supposed to be such a doyenne in the Beacon Hill neighborhood! I think of her as trash! The night I had my party where Aaron and Marta were engaged, one of those biddies came over and complained about my string orchestra playing too loud. She wasn't able to listen to her stupid reality show! I didn't think that she, as high and mighty as she was, would even deign to watch something that tacky! I mean, watching Honey Boo Boo! Can you believe it?! TACKY! She's also into Donald Trump and that stupid apprentice show! I have never liked him, I told him where to go one time when he came to Sarasota! I had a good day that day! The thing with me is I never married or had kids. I was never like Richard, who had seven kids; or Marjorie who had two, by two separate husbands, Astrid and Shane; and John and Gisele having Matt. My boys (the beach guys I met when I lived in Sarasota) are the closest thing I had to my own family. While it is true that I love to dote on my nephews and nieces, my boys are my blood family, so to speak. I have seven of them, Jeff, Tom, Craig, Mike, Ryan, John, and Jason. They are on the same footing with the family as if they were my own sons; and everyone sees them as my family. My boys are FIERCELY protective of Dylan, as is the rest of the family, and I was so angry when Erica had hired that henchman to try to kill him, so she could do an end run around probate to get at the family fortune. She was just released from prison for kidnapping a baby from a family in Wellesley, but it is like she is beyond incorrigible. I could understand it when preparations were taken for Dylan's safety, as Erica was just way hell-bent on trying to do something to Dylan. When she hired Frank Wallace to pose as my brother, I was disgusted! She played on weakness and tried to hit Dylan in the place where it mattered, and I doubt that I will ever forgive her for that. She messed with family, and I don't think that was good for her to do. If her father, and I don't mean that imposter, had seen how terrible Erica has become, he would be disappointed and very disgusted. I swear, even Molly Wainwright would be a saint compared to Erica! Sometimes, it just gets to me that Erica can be so incorrigible! She hates everyone and complains that the family is overrun by outsiders! I mean what is wrong with that?! Adam is married to Dyl; Barry was adopted when his parents moved out of Boston; Sandra, Marta; Wendy; Vivienne, all married into or became part of this family through marriage. Of course, Erica thinks that her stupid Nigel was a part of the family that was inviolate! She broke up his first marriage to Sharmaine, and that was how she wanted to make it? At least Sharmaine, Elspeth and Steven are more of a family to us than Erica is. And now that Samantha married Steven, she brought Sharmaine and Elspeth into the family. To me, that is wonderful, and it expands our ever growing family. Anyway, my boys have been working around at Dylan's house, making sure that nobody hurts him. For that I am grateful. Jeff, one of my guys, is very close to Dylan and he is protective towards him. Of all my siblings, I am the only one alive, which is really something. John died some years ago, not long after he married India. Then of course, Richard died of a stroke while arguing with Aileen, and then Marjorie died in Manhattan, selling real estate. Maybe that is why I haven't met my maker, I was idle? India and I chat all the time, although when she and Philomena are arguing, everyone in Louisburg Square can hear it. I call them frick and frack! When one is arguing, the other is arguing as well. They are funny, annoying at times, but I swear, they can be as funny as hell. We are the only family that provides our own entertainment! We gained two of Dylan's friends into the family, namely Adam, when he and Dylan married, of course, Erica raised a fit and a half about it! When does she EVER not quibble? Nothing she saw at the wedding was befitting to her! But it did not matter, Dylan and Adam had a lovely ceremony, and it was a wonderful time. Even Libby sang at the wedding. Who would have thought that she had a lovely voice? She told me that she had practiced at Julliard some years ago. Libby's sister, Linda had a lovely spread set up, since she has become the caterer of choice of the family, it's always been a lovely time. One thing I have also wondered about is why Dyl's best friend, Barry became a Harper. According to Michael, when his dad moved to Washington to be with his wife, he asked Michael to adopt Barry, which he did. It was tough for Dylan and Barry to adjust from being best friends to brothers, but they did it. Then again, Barry and Dyl had a very long history as friends and they were more like brothers anyway, so it made a lot of sense and the awkwardness that would have been there wasn't there and they blended like peanut butter and jelly. I've not understood why Shelby had interfered in Dyl's life as much as she did. That was why sometimes things were strained between Michael and her. I understood that she was protective of Dylan, hell, we ALL are, but sometimes I think she took it to extremes. When it came to boarding school for Dylan, he was accepted to Choate-Rosemary Hall, but of course, Shelby wanted him nearby her too much. So she forced Michael to have Dylan go to Harper Academy. I know it broke Dylan's heart because he wasn't with his best friend, but he did all right. (Dylan and Barry visited each others schools with regularity, and they kept in touch) I don't think Michael was too thrilled with Shelby, but there was nothing he could do. He was quite angry with her for some time, although he never let on that he was. Even Maureen and Lynne, Shelby's family weren't pleased with her when they found out. Who could blame them? Sometimes, it gets weird in this family, but it works us for us, because I am probably the weirdest of the lot. I fight the biddies when I can, and I am there for my family. If that is weird, then I would hate to see sane! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view